Snuggles, Cuddles, Movies, and Being Cold
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam, Danny, and Tucker are at Danny's house. It was a freezing cold night, and Sam was shivering. What will Danny do? Please R&R!


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. So I'm back! I got a bunch of reviews about my other story, "An Orphanage Plus Two Lovebirds". I WILL continue it if I get enough reviews.**

**Anyway, here is a little drabble that I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**SAM'S POV**

It was a freezing cold winter day in Amity Park. I shivered as the wind blew across my face. Some ice landed in my hair. I brushed it off quietly and walked to my destination.

I was walking to Danny's house for a Friday night mega movie marathon. It had been a long time since we had one because of all the ghosts we fought. The stupid ghosts finally learned not to mess with Danny anymore.

I sighed softly to myself as I thought about Danny. Danny was my best friend since kindergarten. Over the years, I began to crush on him. By seventh grade, I knew I had fallen deeply in love with Danny. I dropped hints occasionally, trying to get the message through his thick head, but he was too clueless. He still is.

I found myself standing outside of Fenton Works, Danny's house. Trudging up the stairs, I rang to doorbell, and waited for someone to open it. Suddenly, the door swung open. My eyes met Danny's icy blue ones.

"Hey Sam!" Danny greeted cheerfully. "Come on in!"

"Hey Danny," I replied. I walked into his house and watched Danny close the door.

"Here, you can leave your jacket here," Danny said. He took off my jacket and placed it on the coat rack.

"Wow, you're a real gentleman," I commented, smiling.

"I try my hardest," Danny said. We broke out laughing.

Danny and I walked to the living room and sat down in our usual seats. I sat on the couch, and Danny sat on the chair next to it. Tucker, who was running late, usually sat on the beanbag.

God, I really felt like kissing Danny. He was so perfect.

"So, what movie do you want to see first?" Danny asked.

I smiled. "I don't care. You pick," I replied, smiling at him.

Suddenly, I began to shiver. I was still really cold, but I hadn't realized it until now. I curled up into a little ball and shivered, trying to conserve body heat.

"Sam, are you cold?" Danny asked.

"N-N-No," I stuttered, my teeth chattering.

"Sam! You're freezing! I'll grab some blankets," Danny said, running up the stairs. The doorbell rang. I heard a muffled, "Could you get that Sam?" from upstairs. I sighed happily and opened the door. I found Tucker standing outside.

"Hey dude, come in," I said, smiling.

"Hey Sam," Tucker replied, entering. He took off his coat and walked to the living room.

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked.

"He went to grab some blankets because I was cold," I explained.

"Aww your Danny went to grab blankets for his Sam," Tucker taunted,

"Shut up Tucker!" I exclaimed.

"You so like him," Tucker said.

"I don't like him. I love him," I replied.

Tucker's eyes widened.

"You've got it bad," Tucker said. I rolled my eyes. I saw Danny come down the stairs with a big pile of blankets.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, running over to Danny. I heard Danny laugh and he set down the blankets.

"Okay, dig in," Danny said.

I reached into his pile and pulled out a black blanket with purple skulls and hearts. Tucker took a green one, and Danny took a blue.

I sat down on the couch and laid the blanket on me. It felt a little warmer, but not much. I wrapped myself in it. It was a huge, thick blanket, but I couldn't get warm.

"Guys, we're watching New Moon," Tucker announced.

"WHAT?" Both Danny and I exclaimed. Tucker laughed.

"I'm just joking, guys! How about Mission Impossible?" He asked.

"Sounds good," Danny replied. l I nodded in agreement. When the movie started, I kept on shivering. I saw Danny look at me in concern. The movie started, but I couldn't focus. I was way too cold!

"Sam, you're really cold," Danny murmured. He got up with his blanket. Danny wrapped his arms around me. My heart skipped a beat. His blanket was wrapped around both of us and my head rested on his chest. I felt myself blush really hard. Danny's arms were protectively wrapped around me, as if the bad guy from Mission Impossible was going to attack me.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Much," I replied, smiling. I inhaled his scent. It was.. maybe pine or mint? Something really good.

It was really comfortable being in Danny's arms. After about five minutes, Tucker noticed us.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds cuddling together," He teased.

"Tucker!" Both Danny and I exclaimed.

Tucker rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie. Danny rested his head lightly on mine. I felt his hand brush mine.

I blushed again. What was wrong with me?

Danny gasped. "Sam, your hand is colder than ice!" He whispered. I nodded slowly. Danny took his hand in mine. Our fingers intertwined. I looked at Danny and smiled. He smiled back and squeezed my hand. I felt my hand getting warmer by the second.

We stayed like that, cuddling, until the movie ended. Tucker turned the lights back on. I groaned at the brightness hit my eyes, I blinked until I got used to it. I felt Danny's hand let go of mine. His arm that was around me was now not there. Danny got up and went to pick a movie. I felt coldness take over my body. I shivered, my teeth chattering.

Danny picked up a movie. "Hey Sam, how about Captain America?" He asked.

I shivered again. "S-Sounds good," I stammered.

Danny came close to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll make you warm again, if you want," He whispered. I nodded, blushing madly. Why did he just kiss my cheek? Did he love me back?

Danny put the movie in and sat back down on the couch. He immediately put his arm around me and held my hand. I leaned into his chest, embracing his warmth. We began to watch the movie. When the main character danced with another woman, the woman who liked him got mad and jealous. That reminded me of Danny and Paulina.

I sighed, upset at the thought. Danny looked at me. He kissed my cheek. Then, he nuzzled my neck playfully.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered. I began to blush again. "Thanks," I whispered back.

Danny rested his head on mine and pulled me closer. I looked at him and kissed his cheek lightly. Danny began to blush. He kissed my chin. I looked into his eyes and just kissed him on the lips. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I felt Danny kiss me back! Yes! Danny loves me!

After a minute or two of kissing, we slowly broke apart. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sam," Danny said.

"I love you too," I whispered. I felt his lips on mine, gently pressing them. I kissed him back. It was so great.

After breaking apart, Danny pulled out a blue ring that had the "Wes" on it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, kissing his forehead. Danny smiled as he slipped the ring on.

We began to make out, and let me tell you, it was fun. I had been wanting to do this. I felt his tongue licking my lip, asking for entrance. I was about to let him in when-

"EW! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Tucker yelled. We quickly broke apart, blushing madly.

"I uh, um." I stuttered.

"Sam and I were kissing because we are a couple," Danny said, blushing.

"YES! FINALLY!" Tucker exclaimed. He did this scary victory dance. I hid my face in Danny's shoulder. Danny kissed my neck.

I finally had gotten the guy of my dreams. All it took was being cold, snuggling, cuddling, and movies.


End file.
